Zippo
Zippo= Fire weapons in this day and age, have become a common sight to many armies of the world. Heavily used by the Shogun empire, it is quite obvious to see the pure destructive power of a flammable jet-stream to infantry and light vehicles. However, the United republic for a period of time, did not want to use such a hideous weapon on its enemies due to the agonizing pains a soldier feels when being burned alive. This was of course changed drastically during the offset of the Latin Junta revolts, when the Federal army had to trudge through nightmarish jungles with all sorts of crazy plants, insects, and extremely thick trees. The Final straw that resulted in the development of a Fire tank was the Junta's Use of Chemical Buses. Using the chassis of the “Sherman” battle tank, the Zippo was basically a revised Sherman battle tank with its 75mm cannon replaced with a british "ronson" Flamethrower. It also mounted a pair of Armored fuel tanks on top of its engine filled with Compressed Nitrogen in one and a mix of Petroleum and resin in the other to create a Highly flammable liquid that sticks and burns to anything it touches. It unfortunately came at a great cost. Despite being only slightly more expensive than a Sherman, The Sherman "zippo" was extremely expensive to maintain because of its Flammable mixture; at least 5 times more costly than maintaining 8 battle tanks. Coupled with the public actively denouncing its use much like the Bell's Nerve gas, the republic wanted to scrap the idea. However, the Federal army could not deny its soldiers need for Zippo or the Power of the one they developed, so it was instead manufactured at its bare minimum, not utilizing the powerhouse of civilian factories, and shipped in secret. To this day, it remains a rare tank for purchase by Republic commanders,waiting for the day that the Zippo becomes Standardized. |-| Consumables= |-| Skins and Variations= No skins. |-| Strategy and Tips= The Zippo, is a Rare unit fielded by UR commanders for its obvious ability to spit the fires of hell at its enemies. While not as great compared to Crocodile Tanks, or Shogun Flame tanks. It is No doubt, a Armored tank with the ability to Burn infantry, light vehicles, and beasts. Because of its rarity, There is no actual standard price, and can only be obtained as a "daily deal." But once you get it, it is worth every bit of gold sunk into obtaining it. Costing 4 gears, and 4 commands, this unit is not cheap to field either. So keep in mind how you use it. Its Mobility is somehow greater than a standard battle tank, probably because of its short range being similar to a G.I. Its Pure destructive power is deadly to infantry, Beasts, and Light vehicles similar to rending damage but afflicting beasts more. However it is exactly the same health as a Regular Battle tank. 250 HP, so it WILL be destroyed very easily should it come in contact with dedicated Anti tank. And should it be destroyed, it leaves a pool of fire and damages anything around it so its best not to be next to it at all times. My strategy is that you should utilize the Zippo's mobility to be able to close the distance and chase down light vehicles that attempt to run, however you should always maintain a scout for the Zippo, a pair of bells or a Jeep so that if you decide to charge the Zippo into your enemies, you can determine if they have Anti tank infantry or Tanks to ruin this expensive unit. However, if its really about to die... Don't be afraid to charge it in to your enemies lines, if your opponent is experienced, he will move and open up holes in his defense for you to exploit before he destroys your tank. If not...then he might just shoot the tank and kill/damage anything around it...AND have to deal with a fire wall. Category:Units Category:Heavy Vehicle Category:United Republic